The Ash
by Chicken-Cheese
Summary: Kelima bocah pembuat onar ini masuk ke dalam suatu masalah besar. Mereka benar - benar tidak mengerti apa yang tejadi dengan keluarga mereka. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah. Melatih kemampuan masing - masing, dan menjadi mafia.Yang benar saja, mereka masih berumur 14 tahun. Warning : OOC. OC. AU, Typo (mungkin), Abal
1. Chapter 1 : Perkenalkan

"Ya pak..."

"Bagus, jangan kemana - kemana, atau kalian akan mendapatkan masalah yang lebih besar!" guru berambut perak yang melawan gravitasi itu pergi meninggalkan kelima muridnya yang tengah hormat dengan kepala yang sedikit terdongkak ke atas di tengah lapangan.

Ia berjalan ke sisi lapangan, mendekati anak - anak muridnya yang tengah berkumpul disana. "Nah, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini? Cepat, kembali ke kelas masing - masing!" perintah guru bermasker itu. Murid - murid yang sedang menyaksikan 'film pendek' yang minimal diputar 2x seminggu itu, segera bubar sambil menyoraki gurunya.

Guru dengan wajah datar itu segera pergi meninggalkan lapangan lalu menghilang di koridor.

Yah, disanalah mereka sekarang, di tengah lapangan, berjemur di bawah terik sinar matahari pagi. Panasnya menyengat, membakar kulit. Tentu saja sekarang panas, karena sekarang adalah jam 11 pagi.

Guru berambut perak yang melawan gravitasi itulah yang menghukum mereka. Hatake Kakashi. Tiga hari kebelakang mereka baru saja dihukum membersihkan toilet, minggu lalu juga , tidak ikut pelajaran yang sedang dipelajari karena mereka berlima terlambat masuk. Hukuman paling menyenangkan bagi bocah - bocah keparat ini. Kelima bocah ini mempunyai hobi yang unik rupanya.

Sekarang ini lagi, mereka dihukum karena permohonan bodoh dari bocah pirang paling bodoh seangkatan. Namikaze Naruto. Yang memang bagian dari mereka. Ia meminta teman - temannya untuk membantunya memukuli Neji Hyuuga hanya karena alasan konyol, cemburu.

Kelima bocah ini adalah sahabat karib, mereka sudah bersahabat sejak masih ditaman kanak - kanak. Hubungan mereka sangat dekat, sudah seperti saudara. Sejak dulu mereka memang sangat senang membuat onar. Menjahili murid - murid lain, bolos sekolah, mencorat - coret tembok sekolah, berkelahi di sekolah, kabur dari pelajaran, sampai menjahili guru pun mereka lakukan.

Entahlah apa yang ada di pikiran kelima bocah dengan karakter yang sangat menonjol perbedaannya ini.

Yeah, sifat mereka yang ini berhasil mereka pertahankan sampai menduduki kelas 2 di Konoha High Junior.

Sebenarnya tak masalah jika hukumannya yang lain, tapi ini? Ini adalah hukuman paling tidak menyenangkan menurut mereka. Tentu saja, bagian yang mana yang menyenangkan dari dipanggang dibawah sinar matahari?.

Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja kabur. Toh, setiap kali dihukum pun mereka pasti mencoba kabur. Tapi kali ini, guru bermata sayu itu sudah memperingati mereka, jika mereka kabur atau membuat keributan sekali lagi, mereka akan dikeluarkan. Tidak apa - apa juga jika dikeluarkan sebenarnya, mereka berlima tidak akan keberatan, setiap hari pun mereka selalu ogah - ogahan untuk pergi ke sekolah. Di kelas pun jika tidak buat keributan, paling tidur. Sungguh mereka memang tidak berniat untuk bersekolah. Tapi tentu saja yang lain keberatan.

Namikaze Naruto. Anak dari seorang walikota Konoha, yang terkenal dengan kebijakannya dan kejujurannya, Namikaze Minato. Minato memasukkan Naruto ke sekolah - sekolah terbaik selama ini, memberinya bimbingan khusus, dan apa pun yang ia mau. Minato hanya ingin anaknya mendapatkan yang terbaik, maklum,, Naruto adalah anak tunggal. Tapi kelakuannya selama ini sangat mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya, menjadi siswa terbodoh seangkatan, siswa pembuat onar yang sering keluar masuk ruang kepala sekolah, dan pembolos. Orang tuanya pun sudah sering kali mendapatkan surat peringatan dari sekolah. Naruto juga merasa bersalah, karena sudah mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya, dia pun sudah mencoba untuk serius dalam belajar satu bulan ini, tapi hasilnya.. Hmffh.. "aku sudah belajar mati - matian selama sebulan ini, aku pun belajar tengah malam saat insomniaku kambuh, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, otakku memang tidak sampai sana," begitu jawaban Naruto jika ditanya teman - temannya soal nilainya yang masih dibawah.

Uchiha Sasuke. Jelas, dia dari klan Uchiha. Keluarga terpandang di Konoha. Tentu saja, klan ini adalah salah satu klan pendiri Konoha. Sasuke sendiri adalah pewaris tunggal ayahnya saat ini, Uchiha Fugaku, yang sekarang berposisi sebagai direktur utama Uchiha Corp. Sasuke menjadi anak kebangaan orang tuanya sekarang. Dulu, mendiang kakaknyalah yang menjadi anak kebangaan orang tuanya, sampai sebuah kecelakaan naas yang takkan pernah dilupakan Sasuke mau pun anggota keluarga lainnya merenggut nyawa kakaknya tercinta. Tidak, Sasuke tidak senang saat kakaknya pergi, meskipun itu berarti dia punya kesempatan menggantikan posisi kakaknya saat itu, Sasuke amatlah terpukul. Tapi dia bangkit lagi dan melangkah ke depan, dia yakin dia pasti bisa jauh lebih baik dari kakaknya, dia yakin dia juga bisa membanggakan kedua orang tuanya dan klannya, bukan hanya Itachi yang bisa. Semenjak tragedi naas itu, sifat Sasuke memang berubah, ia selalu diam, tidak terlalu banyak bicara, dan cenderung selalu menyendiri. Dia juga lebih maju dalam pelajaran sekarang, otaknya yang memang cerdas diasah lagi. Ia belajar mati - matian. Dan sikapnya sekarang sedikit lebih baik dari yang dulu - dulu, tidak terlalu 'kurang ajar' lah. Meskipun masih, tapi tidak separah dulu.

Inuzuka Kiba. Seorang anak dari direktur perusahaan besar di Konoha. Perusahaan besar yang memproduksi segala keperluan hewan peliharaan, terutama anjing. Perusahaan ini sangat terkenal dengan kualitasnya yang tinggi. Para bangsawan yang mempunyai hewan piaraan pastilah datang ke tempat ini. Ya, kualitasnya tinggi, harganya pun pasti tinggi. Kiba sebenarnya berbakat, tapi dia pemalas. Dia cerdik. Dia selalu mengandalkan penciumannya yang tajam.

Sai. Cucu dari seorang pengusaha besar yang terpandang. Danzou. Ya, anak buahnya ada dimana - mana. Dia diberi bimbingan khusus dalam beberapa mata pelajaran seni. Seni, sudah menjadi bagian hidup Sai sejak kecil.

Nara Shikamaru. Jelas, dia mempunyai IQ diatas anak seumurannya rata - rata. Kejeniusannya dan kecerdikannya selama ini patut diberi acungan jempol. Yah, meskipun dia pemalas. Seperti, mati segan, hidup tak mau. Selalu tidur dimana pun, kecuali saat diberi misi dan hukuman. Dan dia adalah salah satu dari lima bocah paling disegani dan paling menyebalkan se-Konoha.

"Huahhh! Panas!" keluh bocah berperawakan sedang itu. Kulitnya coklat terpanggang sinar matahari. Ia sedikit menggeser tangan kanannya yang sedang dalam posisi hormat kebawah, bermaksud melindungi matanya dari cahaya matahari pagi. Keringat bercucuran disekitar wajahnya yang memerah akibat terbakar sinar matahari. Mata biru lautnya menyipit. Rambut pirang jabriknya dibiarkan bertatapan langsung dengan panas matahari yang menyengat.

"Ssstt..! Jangan keras - keras, idiot! Jika Orang - orangan sawah itu tahu kau berteriak - teriak seperti itu, dia bisa menambah hukuman kita!" bocah berambut coklat jabrik satunya menyikut Naruto pelan dengan tangan kirinya yang langsung kembali ke posisi semula. Wajahnya masih menatap tiang bendera. Tangan kirinya lalu mengelap keringat yang bercucuran deras di wajahnya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya masih dalam keadaan hormat.

"Meuh, kau berkata seperti itu, seperti kau tidak berisik saja! Padahal kau jelas lebih berisik daripada aku!" Naruto mencibir, tetap dalam posisi yang sama, Naruto masih hormat dengan kepala sedikit terdongkak keatas.

"Hei! Aku kan hanya memberi tahumu, baka!" si anak bertato segitiga di kedua wajahnya itu menoleh, menatap Naruto kesal. Wajahnya yang sudah merah makin memerah. Bocah satu ini memang cepat sekali terbawa emosi.

"Heh, jika kau mau memberitahuku, seharusnya kau introspeksi diri dulu! Kau juga berisik!"Naruto menoleh kepada Kiba yang sudah menatapnya duluan.

"Apa? Aku tidak berisik! Kau yang berisik!" Kiba berkacak pinggang, menatap Naruto sengit. Masih mencoba menahan amarahnya.

"Lupakan, lupakan, aku sibuk," Naruto kembali hormat dan menatap tiang bendera. Pura - pura tidak ada urusan. Dia malas meladeni kawannya yang satu ini, bisa panjang urusannya jika ia terus membalas omongan Kiba.

"Akui saja, disini memang panas! Aku tak tahan.. Memangnya kau tahan? Wajahmu sudah seperti udang rebus begitu.." Naruto mengelap keringatnya yang terus mengalir deras. Ia mencoba tidak memancing amarah Kiba.

"Sudahlah Kiba! Jika orang - orangan sawah itu tahu kalian berkelahi dalam hukuman, kalian bisa mendapatkan masalah besar!" bocah berambut hitam berkulit pucat itu menarik bagian belakang kerah baju Kiba dengan tangan kirinya, tanpa merubah sedikit pun posisi hormatnya. Keringat mengalir deras juga diwajahnya, sama seperti yang lain. Wajahnya merah. Ia tampak kepanasan, tapi dengan wajah yang datar seperti biasa.

"Kau! Biasa saja, tidak usah tarik - tarik!" bentak Kiba kesal sambil memelototi Sai yang masih diam dalam hormat. Kiba mendengus.

"Bukan hanya kalian, tapi kita semua. Dan jika hal itu terjadi, semuanya akan makin merepotkan," tambah Shikamaru. Bocah berambut nanas yang selalu mengeluh.

"Nah, benar kata Shikamaru, Jadi hentikan dan jangan bertengkar disini!" Sai menoleh ke arah Kiba dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau baru saja menyalahkanku kan Sai?, apakah kau tahu kita berdiri dibakar sinar matahari disini karna siapa?" Kiba sedikit melirik Naruto yang tampak sedikit terusik. Dia menyeringai kecil.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu ikut membantu? Siapa?" dari nadanya terdengar ringan, tapi tatapannya kepada Kiba tajam.

"Kau!" Kiba menunjuk Naruto tepat searah di hidungnya. "kau yang memohon - mohon kepadaku, um.. bukan, kepada kami,"

"Kau tahu aku menyukai Sakura? Dan dia jadian dengan Neji?!" Naruto berkacak pinggang. Beralih dari posisi hormat, dan tetap menatap Kiba tajam.

"Dia tidak jadian dengan Neji! Dia hanya mengatakan Neji tampan!" Kiba tak mau kalah. Ia menatap Naruto tajam. Akhirnya mereka berdua saling memelototi satu sama lain.

"Sudahlah Kiba, kau jangan terlalu cepat terbawa emosi, tahanlah amarahmu sekali - sekali, lagipula ini sudah biasa kan? Kau selalu mengeluh.." Sai mencoba menenangkan Kiba yang malah memberinya death glare.

"Kau baru saja mengatakan aku emosian bukan?!" Kiba langsung meledak - ledak.

"Memang benar kan?" Sai menjawab dengan wajah yang masih datar, sambil balas menatap Kiba. Kiba hanya diam. Ia mencoba mengontrol emosinya dan kembali ke posisi semula.

"Dasar sensitif," komentar Naruto.

"APA!?" Kiba yang masih mencoba mengontrol emosinya langsung emosi lagi.

Naruto menoleh, menatap Kiba sambil tersenyum,

"Kau, sen-si-tif," Naruto memperjelas kalimatnya dengan menekankan setiap penggalan katanya sambil menatap Kiba dengan wajah di manis - maniskan . Kiba jadi ingin menelannya hidup - hidup.

"Tidak, aku tidak sensitif!"

"Ya, kau sensitif!"

"Tidak!"

"Ya!"

"Tidak!"

"Ya!"

"Tidak!"

"Ya! Kau sangat sensitif! Lihat tadi?!. Shhshs..."

'Ck, kau ini berisik, dobe!" sekarang giliran bocah berambut raven mencuat kebelakang, yang sejak tadi diam berkomentar.

"Siapa yang kau panggil, dobe?!" Naruto dan Kiba serentak memelototi pemuda itu.

"Kau, dan Kau, Kalian," si rambut raven model pantat ayam itu menunjuk kedua temannya bergantian dengan tatapan datar lalu kembali ke posisi semula.

"APA?!" Wajah Kedua pemuda itu memanas, makin memelototi Sasuke, yang mengacuhkan mereka.

"Hmffh... Merepotkan," Shikamaru berambut nanas mendengus malas.

"Hei, kenapa kita tidak berubah wujud saja? Pura - pura jadi kucing, atau.. lalat? Lalu kita kabur dari sini!" Usul Naruto pelan, tapi tetap terdengar empah bocah lainnya.

Kiba lagi - lagi mendengus. "Tidak mungkin, bodoh! Disini ada cctv, bisa - bisa kita benar - benar dikeluarkan!"

"Cih, jika disini ada cctv, mereka berarti melihat kita sejak tadi dan tidak akan membiarkan kita berisik disini, bukan?" Naruto menatap teman - temannya bergantian.

"Ck, lupakan saja Dobe, mereka hanya bisa melihat kita, tapi tidak mendengar," Sasuke memberi komentar masih dalam posisi hormat sempurna. Wajahnya semerah udang rebus, keringat bercucuran di sekitarnya. Tapi ia tidak terlihat kepanasan sedikit pun. Wajahnya masih tetap datar, ekspresi yang sulit dimengerti.

"Mereka mengawasi kita," bisik Shikamaru.

"Ck,, kalian tidak percaya cctv-nya rusak?" Naruto menatap teman - temannya dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu barusan? Tidak ada yang bilang.." Sekarang giliran Sai yang berkomentar.

Tap tap tap...

Suara langkah kaki itu sontak membuat bocah pirang yang sedang berdiri di tengah lapang itu kembali ke posisinya semula.

"Tamatlah kita.." ujar Kiba sebal sambil melirik Naruto tajam.

"Oops.. Cctv-nya benar - benar bekerja ya?" Naruto tersenyum tertahan. Merasa bersalah.

"Siapa?" Naruto berbisik pelan pada Sasuke yang sedang sama dalam posisinya saat itu.

"Mana kutahu dobe? Kau pikir mataku ini bisa menembus benda - benda itu?" jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Kupikir kau punya Sharingan?"

"Sharingan tidak bisa menembus benda seperti itu, yang bisa 8yakuugan!" jawab Sasuke masih ketus, sudah tidak tahan dengan kebodohan kawannya itu. Ia terlalu bodoh, menurutnya.

"Cih!" Naruto membuang muka dan kembali menatap tiang bendera.

Sunyi keadaan disana saat itu. Hanya suara detapan kaki itu yang terdengar. Makin dekat, makin dekat, semuanya tampak menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Dan suara itu akhirnya berhenti di dekat mereka, mereka tidak bisa melihatnya, mungkin berada di belakang.

Suara kaki itu terdengar makin dekat dan makin cepat. Dan sampai akhirnya berhenti tepat di belakang mereka.

Kelima pemuda itu terpaku disana. Tak bisa bergerak. Mengira - ngira siapa itu, dan apa yang akan terjadi. Mengira - ngira apakah itu adalah Pak Asuma Sarutobi, guru killer yang katanya lebih buas dari macan.

Tiba - tiba saja seorang gadis memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, wajah Sasuke tampak memerah. Tapi bukan karena itu wajah Sasuke memerah, melainkan apa yang di ucapkan oleh gadis itu untuk menyebut Sasuke. "SASU-CHAN!"

Tawa keempat lainnya meledak seketika.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 : Awal

Chapter 2

"Huahahahaha…" lagi – lagi Naruto terbahak di sela – sela makan siangnya. "Uoek.. uhuk… uhuk.." Naruto segera meneguk gelas berisi air putih yang ada di sebelah mangkuk ramennya., tersedak ceritanya. "Uhm.. hahaha.." kembali tertawa.

"Hentikan, dobe! Itu tidak lucu!" Sasuke lagi – lagi mendengus kesal. Wajahnya sejak tadi merah padam. Ia mengambil botol saus dan menuangkan isinya pada daging di dalam burgernya.

"Itu lucu, tau! Tak kusangka ya, anak kecil pun bergabung ke dalam Sasuke FC!" Kiba ikut – ikutan terbahak. "Kau lihat tadi? Ia menunjukkan kaos bergambar Sasuke dengan bando mickey mouse di kepalanya, canggih sekali aplikasi edit fotonya!" sontak ketiga bocah lainnya ikut terbahak.

"Yang seperti itu sudah banyak Kiba. Kau tau apa yang canggih? Ternyata anak guru killer se-KHJ adalah fan girl nya Sasuke Uchiha! Tepuk tangan semuanya!" kini gilaran Sai yang berbicara. Ke – OOC-annya kambuh lagi. ketiga bocah lainnya menatap Sai aneh, sebelum akhirnya kembali terbahak – bahak.

Yep, mereka disini sekarang, di Cafetaria KHJ. Terbebas dari panggangan sinar matahari yang menyiksa. Terbebas berkat salah satu Fan Girl nya Sasuke, yang ternyata adalah anaknya Asuma Sarutobi, guru killer yang paling sadis, itu yang dikatakan anak- anak KHJ.. Saat anak pak Sarutobi tengah memeluk Sasuke, pak Sarutobi datang. Ia memang sedang mencari anaknya saat itu. Ia membujuk anaknya agar kembali bersamanya, tapi anak gadisnya itu malah menangis, ia ingin bersama Sasuke. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa , Asuma membujuk Sasuke juga untuk menemani anaknya sebentar. Karna Sasuke cerdik, ia memberikan syarat kepada Asuma, jika Sasuke harus menemani anaknya, dia dan keempat temannya harus bebas dari hukuman. Dan itulah alasan kenapa mereka semua bisa ada disini.

"Yeah haha.. dan kau tahu apa yang anak itu katakan?" Naruto tersenyum jahil, dan melrik keempat temannya secara bergantian.

"SASUKE-CHAN..!" Narutp, Kiba, Sai, dan Shikamaru meniru nada bicara gadis kecil tadi,. Kemudian kembali terbahak.

"Oh iya.. bagus.. terus saja kalian mengejekku seperti itu.. tak tau terima kasih dasar! Tau begini aku tidak akan meminta pak Sarutobi untuk membebaskan hukuman kalian juga.. biarkan saja kalian terpanggang sampai gosong!" Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ekpresinya sebal luar biasa. Lalu ia pun beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Hei hei teme! Kita kan hanya bercanda!" Naruto menangkupkan kedua tangannya di mulutnya. Sedikit berteriak, karena Sasuke makin menjauh. "Cih, pundung dia.."

D i kelas..

"Hei, teme ! kau tau kau terlihat seperti anak perempuan tadi?, cih, gitu aja ngambek.." Naruto duduk dibangkunya yang memang berada di sebelah bangku Sasuke. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, teme?" Narutp sedikit mendongkakan kepalanya, penasaran. Apa yang sedang dilakukan sahabatnya yang satu ini? Anteng sekali dia..

Ia tampak serius menulis sesuatu dibukunya. Sesekali melihat buku lainnya, yang satunya lagi sepertinya bukan buku miliknya.

"Hn," ia menunjukkan buku yang sepertinya sedang ia salin. "aku belum mengerjakan PR untuk pelajaran berikutnya," ia kemudian menaruh kembali bukunya ke bangkunya dan kembali menyalinnya.

"Ah!" Naruto menepuk dahinya."Kau benar! Aku juga belum mengerjakannya! Aku Pinjam!" Naruto mencoba merebut buku itu dari tangan Sasuke,, tapi Sasuke buru – buru ,menepis tangan Naruto."Ck, enak saja kau, dobe! Cari sendiri!" Naruto hanya mendengus, "Pelit!" lalu, ia pun berjalan mendekati murid - murid lain.

Ia melihat beberapa anak sedang menyamakan PR – nya, anak – anak perempuan. Tapi ia tidak tertarik. Anak - anak perempuan yang sedang menyamakan PR itu menoleh ke arah Naruto, takut. Mereka sadar Naruto tengah memperhatikan mereka. Kemudian ia menoleh ke sebelah kiri, didapatinya seorang anak berambut coklat panjang yang diikat diujungnya dengan mata lavender. Sepertinya ia sedang mengecek kembali pekerjaan rumahnya. Naruto tersenyum, senyum yang aneh.

Naruto buru – buru merebut buku itu seenaknya "Pinjam sebentar, aku belum mengerjakan PR! Nanti aku kembalikan!" Naruto segera beranjak dari sana, sebelum seseorang menahan lengannya.

"Tidak bisa! Aku mengerjakannya dengan susah payah! Sedangkan kau tinggal menyalinnya? Enak sekali hidupmu itu!" Hyuuga Neji. Ialah anak yang menahan Naruto. Wajahnya merah padam, ia tampak kesal. Mungkin ia masih dendam kepada Naruto dan teman – temannya. Memar – memar di wajahnya masih terlihat jelas, meskipun tidak separah kemarin.

Dia termasuk anak yang pintar di kelas. Anak emas Pak Hatake. Anak teladan, yang tidak akan membolos, kecuali ada kepentingan yang benar – benar tidak bisa ditunda.

"Heh, itu urusanmu! Bukan urusanku!" Naruto melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Neji, ia mengacuhkannya, lalu ia beranjak dari sana, sebelum Neji menahannya lagi, kali ini agak keras.

"Tentu saja itu urusanmu karena kau merebut pekerjaanku! Sekarang kembalikan!" Neji merebut paksa bukunya dari tangan Naruto. "Kembalikan Namikaze!"

BRUAAKKK!

Neji terdorong kebelakang dan mendarat keras di ubin. Membuat anak – anak yang lain tertarik dan mendekati mereka berdua. Ia merintih kesakitan.

"Kau mau melawanku Hyuuga? Heh?!" Naruto menyeringai kea rah Neji yang tengah terbaring di atas ubin tidak berdaya. Ia menendang tubuh Neji agak keras. "Jangan macam – macam," Dia meludahinya sebelum pergi.

Terdengar bisik –bisik dari murid – murid lain yang menonton.

"Dia benar – benar keterlaluan ya.."

"Harusnya dia tidak bisa bersekolah di sekolah elite seperti ini.."

"Ssstt.! Jangan keras keras, nanti dia dengar!"

PLAKK!

Sesuatu mendarat tepat di kepala bagian belakang Naruto keras.

"Ouch!" Dia segera berbalik ke belakang sambil memegangi kepala bagian belakangnya yang sedikit benjol.

"Kau tidak bisa terus seenaknya seperti itu, Namikaze!" Ia melihat Neji yang sudah berdiri tegap dengan tatapan tajam kearahnya, ia menggenggam penggaris kayu di tangan kanannya. "Jangan pikir aku ini pecundang! Aku juga bisa berkelahi! Akan kubalas kau Namikaze!"

"Wuhhh..!" Kelas menjadi ricuh seketika. Murid – murid membentuk lingkaran di sekitar Neji dan Naruto. Wajah Naruto memerah, kesal.

"Heh!" Naruto menyerigai, membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Kau berfikir kau bisa mengalahkanku hanya dengan penggaris tua itu kan?" Naruto menunjuk penggaris kayu yang ada di tangan Neji, lagi - lagi dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Kau pikir kau hebat karena kau adalah keturunan Hyuuga kan? Kau pikir kau hebat karena menjadi anak kesayangan Pak Hatake kan? Iya kan? Padahal sebenarnya, kau itu bukan siapa – siapa!" Naruto lagi – lagi membuang ludah di hadapannya. "Cih!"

"Arrggghh! Kau sudah keterlaluan Namikaze!" Meledaklah amarah Neji. Ia melompat kea rah Naruto, mengepalkan tangannya dan mengarahkan penggaris kayunya kepada Naruto yang hanya diam sembari menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek. Neji makin meledak - ledak, ia mengayunkan penggaris kayunya itu, mengarah ke kepala Naruto. Ia benar - benar akan memukul Naruto dengan benda itu rupanya, dengan sigap Naruto menangkapnya dan melemparkannya ke belakang. Menghantam seseorang yang ada dibelakang sana.

"Heh, kau pikir penggaris kayu tua mampu melumpuhkanku Hyuuga?!" Naruto menatap Neji, sembari menyeringai. "Ada dimanakah otak dari anak emas seorang Hatake Kakashi ini?"

"Grrr.." Neji menggeram kesal. Ia menggepalkan tangannya. Tidak tahan, rasanya ingin ia meninju wajah Naruto.

BRAKKK!

Terlambat.

Naruto menendang Neji kasar. Neji terpelanting cukup jauh, dan menabrak dinding kelas sebelah kanan, dekat pintu masuk. Darah segar keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sayang sekali yah.. Sudah sampai disini saja? Akh.. tidak seru.. kau harus berakhir disini rupanya?' Naruto mengeluarkan tangan kirinya, ia kembali menyeringai. Pusaran cakra terlihat berputar disana. Melihat itu kelas semakin ricuh. Bukannya apa – apa, itu memang kekuatan yang biasa, namun, memakai kekuatan ninja di sekolah, apalagi hanya untuk melukai teman, sangat dilarang keras. Murid itu bisa di skors, atau yang lebih parah lagi, dikeluarkan.

"Raseng-!"

DUARR!

Naruto sedikit terdorong kepinggir, pusaran angin yang ada di tangannya menghantam dinding depan kelas. Alhasil, dinding itu retak – retak, efek dari rasengan Naruto. Langsung saja setelah itu, giliran kepalanya yang beradu dengan tembok yang sudah retak tadi, tembok itu menjadi berlubang.

"Kau mulai keterlaluan, dobe! Sebenarnya, terserah kau mau melakukan apa disini, tapi jika kau mengeluarkan jurus seperti tadi, akan sangat berbahaya!" ternyata Sasuke. Ia berdiri di hadapan Naruto yang tengah merintih kesakitan.

"Ouch.. teme! Kau.. tega sekali!" Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang sakit akibat hantaman tadi. Dia segera bangkit dari posisinya yang tengkurap, lalu duduk.

"Kau mau dikeluarkan dari sekolah, huh?" Sasuke menatap Naruto datar, tapi tajam.

"Cihh.." Naruto mendengus. Lalu ia berusaha berdiri, masih memegangi kepalanya yang benjol.

"Hei, ada apa ini?!" anak laki – laki berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat tiba - tiba datang, ia berdiri di dekat pintu kelas, melihat kelasnya dikerubuni banyak orang, memunculkan pertanyaan di kepalanya. Ia pun menerobos kerubunan tersebut, diikuti dua temannya yangh lain., yang satu memiliki rambut berwarna coklat dengan dua tato segitiga di kedua sisi wajahnya, yang satu lagi memiliki rambut berwarna hitam yang diikat keatas seperti nanas.

"Astaga! Apa yang baru saja terjadi disini?!" anak berkulit pucat itu tampak terkejut ketika melihat dinding bagian depan kelasnya berlubang. Ia menatap Naruto, Sasuke, dan... Neji, yang sedang berusaha duduk bergantian. "Jangan bilang—"

Tap tap tap..

Suara langkah kaki yang keras itu sontak membuat semuanya yang ada di kelas menoleh ke belakang. Orang itu mencoba menerobos kerubunan disana, murid - murid yang sedang berkumpul disana memberi jalan kepada orang itu. Sampai akhirnnya seseorang itu muncul di hadapan mereka.

Seseorang berperawakan tinggi besar, dengan berewok di sekitar wajahnya. Ia menatap mereka dengan tajam.

"Aku salah besar mencabut hukuman kalian tadi," ternyata Pak Asuma Sarutobi. Ia menatap dinding yang retak – retak dan berlubang ditengahnya. Ia terlihat menahan amarah. Pastinya ada murid yang melaporkan kejadian ini. Ia kemudian menatap Narutp, Sasuke, Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru, dan Neji secara bergantian.

"Kalian ber-6, ikut aku!" Pak Asuma beranjak dari situ dan menerobos kerumunan murid - murid, diikuti keenam muridnya yang lain.

"Kita benar – benar berada dalam masalah besar sekarang.."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 : Skors

Chapter 3

~oo~

Suara berisik dari anak - anak lain di luar sana terdengar senyap, di dalam ruangan itu. Ruangan yang gelap. Sebenarnya ruangan itu tidak gelap, jika saja ia tidak duduk disana bersama 6 orang lainnya yang memiliki aura - aura gelap. Ruangan ini tidak kecil, tidak juga terlalu besar, mungkin, setengah dari ruang kelas.

Disana, di depan meja yang ukurannya 2x lipat lebih besar dari meja guru, 6 orang anak laki - laki dengan urusan yang sama tengah duduk dengan deretan kursi - kursi yang memang dijajar disana, untuk mereka.

Disebelah kiri mereka, agak jauh, terpampang deretan - deretan piala yang disusun rapi dibalik lemari kaca. Piala - piala prestasi, hasil kerja keras anak - anak KHJ yang beprestasi.

Di depan mereka, sudah ada seseorang yang siap untuk menghukum habis - habisan ke-6 bocah dihadapannya, setidaknya itu yang mereka pikirkan. Tentu saja, tidak ada alasan lagi jika mereka dibebaskan dari hukuman kali ini, tentu saja, "Berkelahi di kelas saat istirahat, mengeluarkan jutsu ninja yang dilarang keras oleh sekolah, dan merusak dinding kelas, ada alasan lain bagiku untuk tidak mengeluarkan kalian dari sekolah ini?" si wanita dengan dahi yang lebar, menatap ke-6 muridnya tajam. "Neji Hyuuga, kau boleh keluar,"

Neji pun segera bangkit dari duduknya, dan mengucapkan terima kasih, ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, tatapan yang menyimpan sesuatu di dalamnya, sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Ruangan kepala sekolah. Ruangan yang sudah tidak asing lagi untuk ke-5 bocah lainnya.

"Hei! Itu tidak adil! Sebenarnya, dia yang menyerangku duluan!" si anak bermata biru laut bangkit dari duduknya, dengan emosi. Tidak terima, karena ia merasa kepala sekolahnya ini bersikap tidak adil. Hanya karena dia anak nakal, dan Neji anak baik - baik yang berprestasi, dia tetap ditahan disini sedangkan Neji boleh keluar. Padahal jelas - jelas Neji yang menyerangnya duluan. 'Pilih kasih!' ia membatin.

"Ya, aku hanya melerai mereka, tadi, jika saja aku tidakk mendorong Naruto, mungkin akan terjadi kekacauan yang lebih besar!" si raven ikut - ikutan berdiri. Wajahnya masih datar. Sejak tadi dia mempertanyakan, apa maksudnya ia harus ikut - ikutan menghadap kepala sekolah, padahal jelas - jelas ia tidak bersalah. Ia hanya mencoba melerai mereka agar tidak terjadi kerusakan yang lebih parah.

"Dan aku, aku baru saja datang dari Cafetaria saat semuanya telah terjad!," si rambut coklat ikut berdiri sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ia mendengus kesal. "Kenapa aku harus terlibat?!" si rambut coklat bersungut - sungut. Seperti biasa, ia menatap Tsunade tajam, wajahnya memanas. Dasar emosian.

"Aku juga! Aku tidak mengeluarkan jutsu apa pun," si kulit pucat pun berdiri. "aku tidak merusak dinding, dan tidak berkelahi," ia memasang ekspresi datar. "aku tidak bersalah.." ia menatap Tsunade, masih dengan tatapan yang datar.

"Hoemm... Merepotkan," si rambut nanas saja sendiri yang tidak ikut - ikutan berdiri. Sejak tadi dia hanya diam, sesekali menguap bosan. Yah.., hal - hal seperti ini memang sangat membosankan baginya, dan menyebalkan tentunya. Hanya berisi perdebatan - perdebatan tidak penting. Menurutnya, lebih baik langsung to the point saja, dihukum ya dihukum, dikeluarkan ya dikeluarkan, bebas ya bebas. Dia malas berdebat. Sangat merepotkan.

"Aku tau itu! Dan aku harap kalian bisa duduk lagi di tempat masing - masing dan dengarkan apa yang akan aku katakan!" si wanita tua yang tampak muda itu ikut bangkit. Menatap keempat muridnya, sana tajam dengan tatapan murid - muridnya itu. Ia terlihat sedang menahan emosinya. Tentu saja tidak mudah, menghadapi murid - murid yang memiliki ego yang tinggi, dan tidak tau sopan santun. Belum lagi, mereka adalah anak - anak dari keluarga - keluarga terpandang di Konoha. Itulah alasan kenapa Tsunade masih mempertahankan mereka sampai hari in.

Ke-4 bocah itu kembali duduk dengan terpaksa di posisinya semula. Masih dengan ekspresi sebal. Tak tau diri.

Tsunade menghela nafas, "Ya, aku tau itu ulah Namikaze, dan kalian tidak terlibat, aku tau dia yang menyerang Hyuuga, mengeluarkan jutsu ninja dan meretakan dinding kelas-"

"Ya, kau tau! Dan aku, tidak bersalah!" Si bocah bertato kembali berdiri. Tampangnya sudah tidak sabar. Dia memang mudah emosian. Ia merasa gerah, berada di ruangan itu, pengap.

"Ya, dan merebut makanan junior kalian?!" Tsunade mengangkat alisnya, ia memelototi Kiba yang sejak tadi menatapnya tajam. Kiba membisu, ia tak bisa berkata lagi. Ya, dia ketauan, ah bukan dia, dia dan dua temannya ketauan merampas makanan adik kelas. Ia menggeretakan gigi - giginya, 'Pasti ada yang mengadu,' Kiba pun kembali duduk. "kau harus diajari sopan santun, Inuzuka,"

"Naruto merusak, dan mereka merebut makanan Junior di Cafetaria. Kupikir, aku tidak seharusnya ada disini, bukan?" Si rambut pantat ayam berdiri. Wajahnya sama saja, datar. Keempat bocah lainnya menatap Sasuke tajam. Namun, si raven mengacuhkannya.

"Aku bilang, jika kalian membuat satu kesalahan lagi, itu juga berarti hal sekecil apa pun, dan menyalin pekerjaan rumah murid lain juga adalah kesalahan, Uchiha," Tsunade menatap Sasuke dalam.

Wajah Sasuke memerah. Tentu saja dia malu, ternyata ia sendiri bersalah. Siapa lagi yang mengadukannya? Siapa yang tau hal itu? Seingatnya, hanya dia, Naruto, dan bocah culun tadi yang tau. Tanpa disuruh, ia pun duduk kembali di kursinya dengan sendirinya. Keempat anak lainnya menatap Sasuke sambil menyeringai kecil. Mereka mengikik kecil.

"Satu kesalahan lagi, sudah berakhir. Tidak alasan lagi untukku untuk tidak mengeluarkan kalian dari sekolah ini. Kalian sudah keterlaluan, apakah sikap kalian di SD juga seperti ini? Apakah kalian akan tetap mempertahankan sikap seperti ini sampai kalian dewasa?!" Tsunade menatap kelima muridnya secara bergantian. Murid - muridnya itu hanya menunduk. Mungkin mereka merasa bersalah. Ah bukan, tepatnya merasa bersalah kepada orang tua mereka. Mereka pasti sangat kecewa. Merekalah yang selalu memohon kepada pihak sekolah, untuk tidak mengeluarkan anak - anak nakal ini. Mereka hanya berusaha memberikan yang terbaik, namun anak - anak ini malah makin melunjak. Mereka tampak sedang berfikir, apa yang harus mereka lakukan?

"Kami menyesal, kami mohon.. Jangan keluarkan kami dari sekolah ini, berikan kami kesempatan satu kali lagi saja.. Kami janji akan berubah!" Sai yang memohon seperti itu. Ia tersenyum ramah. "maafkan kekurang ajaran kami tadi, dan sebelum - sebelumnya.."

"Ah, iya benar.. Aku yang salah sebenarnya. Tolong berikan kami satu kesempatan lagi.. Kami mohon.." sekarang giliran Naruto. Ia menyambung kata - kata Sai. Taulah, apa yang dimaksud kawannya yang satu ini. "kami.. Akan perbaiki semuanya! Kami tidak akan bersikap kurang ajar lagi!"

Tsunade mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kalian baru saja bersikap kurang aja barusan.." Tsunade melirik Kiba, yang malah menunduk menyadari hal tersebut.

"Ya! Kami tau! Tapi kami akan perbaiki semuanya! Lupakan masa lalu, dan terus melangkah kedepan!" Naruto berdiri dan menggepalkan tangannya di udara, membuat orang lain di ruangan itu sweatdrop seketika. Diam beberapa lama.

"Ah, Iya! Kami memohon. Kami tidak akan berbuat seperti itu lagi.. Kami berjanji.. Aku juga, aku juga menyesal atas perbuatanku tadi.. Mohon dimaafkan.." Kiba memberikan cengiran khasnya. Sambil melirik Naruto yang sudah kembali ke posisi semula.

Tsunade menatap murid - muridnya. "dasar, mereka pintar membujuk orang, rupanya.." gumam Tsunade dalam hati sambil tersenyum "Ah.. Entahlah, hanya saja... Kalian sudah sangat keterlaluan."

"Yah.. Kami tau, dan maka itulah, kami benar - benar ingin memperbaiki kesalah kami, selama ini! Setelah itu, kau bisa mengeluarkan kami?" Naruto melirik teman - temannya yang lain.

"Ya...tolong.. Kami akan berusaha..." Shikamaru ikut - ikutan.

Tsunade menatap murid - muridnya itu. "benarkah?"

Naruto tersenyum. Ia berdiri "Ya, tentu saja! Demmi-" Naruto merasakan ia sedang di tatap tajam oleh keempat temannya. Benar saja, ketika ia menoleh teman - temannya tengah memberinya death glare, mereka menggeleng kepada Naruto. "Umm.. Maaf.." Naruto kembali duduk ke tempatnya.

"Ck, kau benar - benar, dobe ya.."

Tsunade menatap keempat mudrinya itu secara bergantian, lalu menatap Sasuke yang hanya diam. "Uchiha? Bagaimana denganmu?" ia masih menatap Sasuke. "Sepertinya, kau sudah tidak betah di sekolah ini ya?"

Sasuke mendengus, "Hfftt.. Seb-" Sasuke menoleh ke sebelah kirinya. Ia mendapati keempat temannya tengah memberinya death glare, dengan tatapan yang berarti 'jika kita dikeluarkan dari sini, itu semua karena kau!' Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

Lalu menghela nafas. Ia tersenyum dengan terpaksa, "Akh, tentu tidak.. Saya masih betah bersekolah disini.. tolong berikan kami satu kesempatan lagi, kumohon.." Sasuke berusaha ramah.

Tsunade tersenyum "Kalian berjanji kepadaku akan berubah?" tanya Tsunade yang dijawab oleh anggukan mereka.

"Kalian berjanji tidak akan berbuat seperti itu lagi?" mereka menggeleng.

"Baiklah, aku maafkan kali ini, tapi kalian sedang dalam masa percobaan sekarang, kalian mengerti?" Tsunade menatap kelima bocah didepannya itu sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berlima mengangguk sembari tersenyum lega. Rasanya telah lepas beban mereka. Mereka tidak jadi mempermalukan orang tuanya.

"Berikan surat ini kepada orang tua kalian.." Tsunade menyerahkan amplop bewarna putih yang masih tetutup rapat itu kepada kelima bocah tersebut "kalian di skors selama satu minggu," tambah Tsunade.

"Oh yeah-APA?!"

~OO~

"Uhuhh! Under Windows Down!" Naruto berteriak - teriak kegirangan sambil mengacungkan kedua kepalan tangannya di udara. "Uhuhh! Kita di skors!"

Sasuke menepuk dahinya. "Ck, kau benar - benar Total Idiot!" ia melirik Naruto dengan ujung matanya, matanya menyipit. Tangan kanannya memegangi amplop putih yang diberikan Tsunade tadi. Dia pusiing dengan kelakuan aneh Naruto yang berlebihan itu. Dia sangat bodoh, pikirnya.

"Yang lain sebal, kau malah senang! Aneh! Kau itu polos, atau benar - benar bodoh sebenarnya?!" Kiba mendengus kesal, ikut - ikutan mengomentari sikap Naruto. Ia mengetok kepalanya sendiri. Entah apa yang sedang tejadi dengan bocah pecinta anjing itu. Naruto yang melihat sikap kedua temannya itu hanya menoleh dengan tatapan bingung.

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa jika kita di skors? Kupikir itu semacam peghargaan yang.. Membuat kita libur sepekan?" Naruto memasang muka lugunya yang makin menunjukkan bahwa dia itu benar - benar bodoh. Yan lain sweatdrop seketika. Hanya sebentar.

"Bukan begitu, idiot!" Kiba meremas rambutnya dengan tangan kirinya. Sempat menyesal dia mempunyai sahabat sebodoh Naruto. "Kita itu sedang dihukum!"

"Yeah.. Hukuman yang menyenangkan!" Naruto lagi - lagi menggepalkan tangannya dan mengacungkannya di udara. Tingkah yang konyol. Kiba dan Sasuke hanya mendengus melihat kelakuannya.

"Yah.. ibuku pasti tidak akan berhenti menceramahiku selama sepekan ini, sepekan aku diskors... Ah.. Telingaku kuat tidak ya?" Shikamaru menghela nafas, kemudian menunduk. Ia membenamkan kedua tangannya di saku.

"Jika aku paling di suruh merenungi apa yang telah aku perbuat selama sepekan aku di skors, itu berarti aku akan dikurung di kamar lagi.." Sai menghela nafas. Ia pun membenamkan tangannya di kedua sakunya sambil menunduk.

"Aku sama seperti Shika.. Merepotkan.." keluh Kiba, menirukan gaya bicara Shikamaru sambil menghela nafas agak panjang.

"Aku pasti akan dimaki - maki ayahku, kemudian dikurung dikamar sampai masa skors berakhir," Sasuke menghela nafas juga. Ia menunduk. Ia telah membenamkan tangannya ke sakunya sejak tadi.

Wajah mereka pasrah semua, kecuali Naruto yang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

Sekarang, Naruto benar - benar terlihat konyol. Ia celingak - celinguk kanan kiri memperhatikan tingkah teman - temannya yang sepertinya sedang depresi. Ia mengerutkan dahi. "Yang kalian katakan itu.. seperti... hukuman?, kenapa kalian dihukum?" tanyanya.

Mereka berempat menoleh ke Naruto. Menatapnya pasrah. "Kau juga akan dihukum nanti.." ujar Shikamaru. Ia pun segera berjalan di depan. Diikuti ketiga yang lain, lalu Naruto yang masih bingung.

"Sok tau kau! Kenapa aku mesti dihukum?" Naruto berjalan, menyusul teman - temannya yang mengacuhkannya.

Ya, setelah mereka di panggil ke ruang kepala sekolah, dan dinyatakan bahwa mereka harus di skors selama sepekan, mereka diperbolehkan pulang. Bukan diprebolehkan, tapi harus. Ada sedikit rasa lega yang menjalar di tubuh mereka. Tak apa - apalah di skors, asal tidak dikeluarkan saja dari sekolah. Tak apa - apa bagi mereka dikeluarkan, tapi bagi orang tua mereka? Meskipun mereka anak nakal, mereka juga masih menyayangi orang tua mereka. Mereka tau, apa yang dilakukan kedua orang tuanya, (atau pun kakeknya Sai), semata - mata untuk kebaikan mereka.

Sekarang, disinilah mereka. Di tengah - tengah keramaian siang terik kota Konoha. Panasnya memang tidak separah di lapangan tadi. Tapi panasnya cukup untuk membuat kelima bocah 14 tahun ini bercucuran keringat.

Mereka melewati beberapa toko dan gang - gang kecil. Kendaraan berlalu lalang dengan bebas. Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang bersama, hari itu. Tentu saja, orang tua mereka kan tidak tau apa yang tejadi di sekolah, sehingga mereka pulang cepat.

Sasuke ada pada posisi kedua setelah Shikamaru disitu. Ia dan keempat temannya berjalan di trotoar. Melewati gang gang kecil. Ekor matanya menagkap sesosok yang dia kenal. Sesosok yang sepantaran dirinya. Mempunyai rambut coklat panjang. Ia ada di salah satu gang - gang kecil yang mereka lewati. Dahi Sasuke mengernyit. 'bagaimana bisa? Hyuuga Neji, dia membolos?' Sasuke terdiam di tempat itu, terus memperhatikan sosok yang ia tangkap, memastikan apakah salah orang. Ia terus mengamatinya. Matanya menyipit. 'tidak, tidak salah lagi.. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan disini?' ia melihat Neji sedang ada disana dengan dua orang yang kelihatan sangar. Mereka tinggi besar dan bertato. Mungkin ia sedang dipalaki? Pikir Sasuke, 'ah.. Bukan urusanku,'

Sebuah tepukan di pundak Sasuke membuyarkan lamunannya. "Kau kenapa, teme?" Naruto ternyata.

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh. "Tidak apa - apa.."

"Kau sepertinya sedang memperhatikan sesuatu, iya kan?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Menatap Sasuke curiga.

"Tidak, dobe. Lupakan," Sasuke hanya memasang ekspresi datar seperti biasa.

"Hei! Kalian berdua!" terdengar suara teriakkan seseorang yang familiar di telinga kalian. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Ayo kita pulang!"

"Iya Kiba! Entahlah, si teme ini sejak tadi melamun!" Naruto berjalan ke depan ,meninggalkan Sasuke, yang kemudian menyusulnya.

"Mungkin dia sedang memikirkan hukuman sadis apa yang akan diterimanya nanti di rumah?" Sai menebak. Ia melirik Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak peduli. "Tebakanku benar kan Sasuke?"

"Hn,"

~oo~

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 : Dark Night

Chapter 4

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seorang bocah menendang tong sampah yang ada dihadapannya kencang, menyebabkan tong itu terguling dengan isi - isinya. Ia merasa kesal tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Ia meningalkan tong itu. Terdengar ngeongan kucing. Anak itu kemudian berjalan, menyusuri lorong - lorong kumuh. Wajahnya hanya diterangi sinar bulan dan cahaya remang - remang dari lampu tua yang menyinari lorong itu. Wajahnya tak terlalu jelas terlihat.

Lorong itu akan tampak sangat tidak penting bagi orang - orang yang melewatinya. Tapi lorong yang sangat penting bagi dirinya dan teman - temannya. Saat - saat ini, biasanya teman - temannya sedang berkumpul. Entah sedang melakukan apa. Main kartu? Poker? Berjudi? Atau minum - minum? Teman - teman yang memang usianya jauh diatasnya. Ia berfikir, mau sampai kapan hidupnya terus begini? Kehidupan yang kelam diantara orang - orang yang bahkan entah darimana asal - muasalnya. Orang - orang yang bengis dan kejam. Ia sempat menyesali kehidupannya saat ini. Kehidupannya dulu, jelas lebih baik dibanding yang sekarang. Kehidupannya yang dulu sangat damai dan hangat. Ia tidak pernah membenci kehidupannya yang sekarang, tapi ia sangat menyukai kehidupannya yang dulu.

Setelah keluarganya habis dibantai, dia menjadi buruan para penjahat yang sama, karena seharusnya orang - orang dari klannya sudah habis, termasuk dirinya. Ia berlari mencari pertolongan kemana - mana. Usahanya sia - sia karena tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya, atau lebih tepatnya enggan melakukannya. Ia menjadi pelarian. Ia menjadi sangat rapuh, terpukul, terpuruk. Menjadi gelandangan, tempat tinggalnya sudah tak aman lagi baginya. Para penjahat itu masih mencarinya. Saat ia tengah di dalam keputusasaan, seseorang mengulurkan tangannya dan membawanya pada kehidupan yang sedang ia jalani sekarang. Saudara jauhnya. Dia memberinya tempat tinggal, makanan, pakaian dan membiyayai sekolahnya. Ia sangat berterima kasih kepada pamannya itu. Dia tidak begitu terkejut mengetahui apa pekerjaan pamannya. Pamannya adalah salah satu dari anggota gangster, buronan polisi. Karena beberapa kali ia dengar, pamannya itu bertengkar dengan ayahnya. Ia melarikan diri entah kemana dan sering mabuk saat pulang. Maka dari itu ayahnya mengusirnya.

Dialah yang telah menuntunnya sampai kemari. Sekarang ia sudah terbiasa dengan hidupnya yang gelap. Matanya yang selalu terlihat datar, sebenarnya menyimpan dendam yang teramat dalam.

Kenangan tentang malam itu kembali lagi menghantui dirinya. Meskipun sudah lama terjadi, kejadiannya sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu. Jujur, ia masih merasakan rasa takut. Mau bagaimana pun juga dia masih kanak - kanak. Masa kanak - kanak yang seharusnya dihabiskan untuk bermain dengan anak - anak sebayanya, tidak pernah terjadi. Sejak kecil ia dilatih kemampuannya dan kecerdasaannya. Dilatih sebagaimana keluarga bangsawan. Dan kini, hal itu masih tak akan terjadi. Mau tak mau masa kanak - kanaknya sudah terampas. Dia harus hidup di tengah kekejaman dan kekejian kota.

Di sekolah, kecerdasannya sangat mencolok. Ia tekun belajar setiap hari meskipun pamannya sudah mengatakan berkali - kali padanya untuk berhenti sekolah. Percuma, karena sudah tidak ada lagi cahaya untuk kehidupan lanjutnya di masa depan. Jalani saja kehidupan yang sudah ada, itu kata pamannya. Dia menjadi sangat tertutup dan terkesan lemah di hadapan teman - temannya. Menjadi si cerdas yang terbelakang. Ia menjadikan hidupnya sekarang menjadi pegangan, bukannya tujuan. Meskipun ia tau, hampir tidak ada celah kesuksesan untuknya di masa depan. Berkali - kali ia mengacak - acak rambutnya frustasi mengingat kejadian itu.

Ia masih menyusuri lorong itu. Lorong yang panjang. Ia membenamkan kedua tangan disakunya Sampailah ia akhirnya di belokan. Menemukan jalan yang tidak terlalu besar disana. Penerangannya jauh lebih terang dibanding tempat yang sebelumnya. Terlihat wajahnya yang muram dan rambutnya yang kusut. Matanya tertuju pada 'rumah' yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Langkahnya terhenti karena seseorang menepuk bahunya. Ia menoleh. Didapatinya seseorang tinggi besar bertampang sangar dengan tato di kedua lengan dan wajahnya.

"Hei, melarikan diri lagi, kan?" suaranya terdengar berat dan kotor.

"Hn. Bahkan aku tidak mempunyai rumah,"

"Omong kosong. Inilah rumahmu!" ia menyeringai. "ku dengar, kau di skors di sekolahmu, huh? Sudah kami katakan berkali - kali, berhentilah bersekolah,"

"Hn? Berita picisan apa lagi itu? Aku tidak pernah di skors, aku anak yang baik," matanya menyipit, terlihat was - was.

"Lantas?" si tinggi besar itu menaikan satu alisnya sambil meyeringai. Anak itu hanya mendengus. Si besar yang jauh lebih tua itu terkekeh. "Ya sudah, lupakan saja, mari kita bersenang - senang!" ia merangkul anak itu, kemudian berjalan bersamanya menuju banker mereka, banker mereka dan teman - temannya yang lain.

My POV'S

"Bagaimana rencanamu?" tanyaku begitu aku dan Jirobo memasuki 'sarang' The Sable.

"Hm? Rencana apa?" ia menatapku. Sepertinya ia tidak mengerti. Kami mencari tempat duduk di depan. Ia menarik kursi dan duduk disana. Aku menyusulnya dan melakukan hal yang sama.

Bisa terlihat keramaian orang - orang disana. Orang - orang bertampang sangar dan menjijikan. Bau alkohol menyengat dimana - mana. Mereka tertawa - tawa, berteriak tidak jelas, memukuli temannya, sangat aneh. Jirobo mengambil sebotol anggur. Lalu ia membuka tutupnya.

"Kau mau?" Jirobo menawariku sembari menuangkan anggur ke gelasnya.

"Kau tau aku tidak meminum alkohol. Aku masih sekolah," aku menolaknya.

"Hm? Apa bedanya dengan menjadi buronan polisi?" ia tertawa dengan suara khasnya. "Akhirnya kau akan ketauan juga bukan?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya ikut - ikutan." aku mengangkat bahuku. "Aku hanya menjalani yang ada. Lagipula, jika ketauan aku bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah, itu tidak bagus,"

"Kau masih memikirkan masa depan, eh?"

"Hn. Jika aku ketauan, nama baik sekolahku akan tercemar, dan tentu saja The Sable akan ketahuan dan ditawan polisi.."

Jirobo menarik nafas. "Ya, dan kau sedang mencari rencana agar kau dikeluarkan tanpa nama The Sable dibawa - bawa, benar?"

"Hmm.. Aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu. Aku mau melanjutkan sekolah.."

"Hoahh... Kau terlalu baik untuk seorang komplotan penjahat, nak!" dia meneguk anggurnya. "seharusnya kau tak ada disini.."

"aku tau." aku meminum minumanku. Yang jelas bukan alkohol. Aku anti yang begituan. "tadi kan aku bertanya soal rencanamu jika aku jadinya harus keluar sekolah, kau bilang punya rencana?"

"Ya. Aku punya rencana, keluar saja, mudah kan?"

Aku mendengus. "itu bukan rencana. Jalannya memang seperti itu jika aku mau keluar dari sekolah.. Aku berubah pikiran mungkin,"

"Baiklah, baiklah," dia lagi - lagi menarik nafas."apa maumu bocah kecil?"

Aku tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku punya rencana," dia hanya menatapku bingung sambil meneguk anggurnya.

\

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Apa aku terdengar sedang bercanda?!" Kiba mendengus kesal. "Aku serius! Kalian bisa memegang kata – kataku kali ini! Aku mendengarnya sendiri apa yang mereka katakan!"

"Nah, kau berani menyebut dewa Jashin?" Naruto menyeringai dari tempatnya sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Eh, apa? Aku tidak menyembah dewa Jashin!" Kiba lagi – lagi mendengus kesal. "Aku berani bersumpah demi Kami-sama bahwa aku tidak berdusta!" ia menghela nafas penuh amarah. "Apa untungnya jika aku berbohong pada kalian?!'

"Baiklah, baik, kami percaya Kiba.. Kau bersungguh – sungguh saat kau katakan mereka pergi ke rumah, Sasuke?" Sai mencoba menenangkan suasana. "Tapi untuk apa?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya barusan, kan? Mereka benar – benar akan mengirim kita kesana setelah ini! Kita dalam masalah besar!" Suara dan raut wajah Kiba lagi – lagi panik. "Aku tak mau pergi kesaa, dan aku yakin kalian juga tidak mau! Jadi kita harus melakukan sesuatu!"

"Melakukan apa? Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk itu, Kiba!" Sai menjawab Kiba. Dari nadanya terdengar putus asa. 'Tapi aku tak yakin kakekku ikut – ikutan. Apakah kau tau bahwa kakekku ikut atau tidak dalam urusan itu?" Sai masih penasaran.

"Entahlah! Tanyakan pada si pantat ayam! Jika aku yang berada disana, sudah aku beberkan setiap titik komanya pada kalian semua!" Kiba bersungut- sungut lagi.\

"Oh ayolah Kiba. Kau bisa sedikit tenang, kan? Jangan terlalu cepat terbawa emosi oke?" Naruto yang biasanya suka memancing – mincing amarahnya, kini mencoba menenangkannya. "Bagaimana, jika kita menolak tawaran mereka?"

"Itu bukan tawaran! Itu keputusannya! Mereka tak akan bisa diajak kompromi!" Kiba lagi – lagi menggerutu tidak jelas. Dia paling anti yang beginian. Dia tidak suka asrama yang akan menjaganya dengan ketat dan akan mengkekangnya terus – terusan. Itu akan sangat menyiksa. Jika melawan mereka akan lebih merepotkan lagi masalahnya. Dia uring – uringan tidak jelas karena tau soal rencana ini. Padahal ini baru rencana. Bahkan belum ada tanda – tanda ini akan terjadi.

"Seandainya teme ada disini! Sudah kurecoki dia!" Naruto juga ikut – ikutan frustasi. Ia mengacak – acak rambutnya. Terbayang olehnya berpisah dengan ramen yang sudah menjadi makanan wajib bagi dirinya. Sahabat sejatinya.

"Hoaemm…" Shikamaru yang sejak tadi diam menguap bosan. "Merepotkan," dia hanya mendengus.

"Berhenti mengeluh tua n Nara! Bantu kami disini!" Kiba menatap kesal Shikamaru yang malah balas menatapnya malas.

"Kau berkata seperti itu. Aneh sekali. Padahal jelas dari tadi kau yang mengeluhkan soal kepindahan yang akan terjadi pada kita. Yang belum tentu benar tidaknya, ia kan, Inuzuka?" Jawab Shikamaru dengan mata sayunya. Ia sepertinya sudah mengantuk. Atau matanya memang selalu menunjukkan bahwa ia mengantuk setiap saat.

Kiba lagi – lagi bersungut – sungut. Shikamaru menguap lagi. Sungguh merepotkan. Kemudian Naruto angkat bicara. "Apa nama asrama yang kira – kira akan kita tempati, Kiba?'

"Ah, ano.. apa ya? Jika tidak salah..Me.. medils? Medilys? Huh? Maaf aku bingung.." Kiba sepertinya sedang mengingat – ingat nama asrama itu. "Yang jelas, namanya seperti ke-inggris – inggrisan.."

Sai mengerutkan keningnya. Ia berfikir keras. Ah.. tunggu dulu, apa yang tadi dia katakana? Medilys? "Apakah yang kau maksud Madison Heels, Kiba?"

"Ah ya, benar! Itu dia! Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Aku pernah mendengar nama itu beberapa kali sebelumnya. Asrama itu dibangun di Suna, jika aku tidak salah. Apakah benar?"

"Heuh.. jauh – jauh dari Madison Heels ke Medilys. Kau benar- benar payah, Kiba!" Naruto mencoba memancing amarahnya lagi. Tentu itu sangat berhasil.

"Jika kau, jadi aku! Memangnya kau bisa mengigatnya dengan jelas?!" Kiba memelototi Narutp lewat kaca laptopnya. Wajahnya memerah.

"Dasar emosian!" Naruto menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dahinya tiba – tiba mengernyit. Ia seperti kepikiran sesuatu. "Tunggu dulu! Madison Heels di Suna?!" Mata Naruto membulat. Ya, ia benar – benar mengingat sesuatu.

"Apa? Kau mau bilang kau tau tempat itu, menunjukkan brosurnya dan mengajak kami berkeliling disana?" Kiba menatap Naruto mengejek. Ia seperti sedang menantang Naruto. Tapi Naruto tidak menggubrisnya. Dia malah terlihat makin berbinar, "Tidak! Aku serius,teman – teman! Tunggu aku sebentar!" Ia segera menaruh laptopnya di meja belajar. Lalu ia seperti mengobrak – abrik lemarinya. Ia mengambil kunci. Kunci yang ia pesan pada tukang kunci tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuanya. Kunci seluruh penjuru rumahnya. Sai dan Shikamaru hanya memandanginya tidak mengerti. Begitu juga Kiba. Mereka hanya menunggunya selesai melakukan apa yang akan dia lakukan. Keberuntungan memihak di tangannya kali ini rupanya. Orang tuanya menguncinya dari luar lalu membawa pergi kuncinya. Jadi Naruto bisa dengan mudah membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kunci yang ada.

Ia segera berlari menyusuri tangga begitu ia berhasil membuka kunci kamarnya. Tida lama setelah itu, ia kembali sembari membawa selembaran memasuki kamar. Lalu ia menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya cepat. Ia buru – buru duduk di depan meja belajarnya. Ia memandang laptop. Teman – temannya masih ada disana.

"Lihat ini!" Naruto menunjukkan selembaran yang ada ditangannya ke depan kamera. Oh , itu bukan selebaran biasa. Melainkan , itu adalah brosur dari Madison Heels. "Orang tuaku hampir memasukanku ke dalamnya. Tapi aku segera menolak dan berjanji akan berubah jika aku dimasukkan ke sekolah biasa, seperti KHJ. Mungkin mereka akan mencoba memasukkanku ke tempat itu lagi.."

"Sudah kuduga.."Sai hanya menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya pasrah/

"Akh.. jangan sampai ini terjadi. Akan lebih merepotkan nantinya.." Shikamaru menghela nafas berkali – kali.

"Apa aku bilang! Mereka benar – benar akan melakukannya! Tidak tidak tidak! Tidak bisa dibiarkan!" Kiba mengacak – acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kenapa kau tampak sangat kebingungan Kiba? Memang apa salahnya jika kita sekolah di asrama? Itu tak akan buruk," Sai tersenyum bingung.

"Itu memang tidak akan buruk, Sai. Tapi lingkungan itu berbeda dengan sekolah kita yang ini! Kau.. kau tidak akan mengerti!" Kiba menjadi bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang. "Naruto, coba kau bacakan apa isinya?"

"Ah. Ini.. yang aku tau, ini adalah asrama terbaik di Suna. Keamanannya terjamin. Siswa – siswa yang bersekolah disana akan dilatih disiplin keras. Bangun jam 4 pagi, mandi, olahraga pagi, makan, ke sekolah, ya begitulah… kita dilarang membawa handphone, dilarang membantah, dilarang melanggar aturan sekolah, dilarang pacaran, dilarang melakukan kekerasan, dilarang berlaku licik, dilarang membeli sesuatu dari luar asrama, dilarang pergi keluar kecuali waktu yang diizinkan." Naruto menghela nafas. "Kita akan diajari bahasa dari berbagai macam Negara. Pelajaran – pelajaran yang rata – rata tak ada di sekolah menengah pertama. Yang jelas, otakku tak akan sampai sana.."

"Apa? Merepotkan sekali.. aku tak mau! Aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi!" Sekarang Shikamaru yang mendadak gila.

"Aku tau! Aku sudah memperingatkan kalian! Mereka akan membunuh kita pelan – pelan! Kita tidak akan merasakannya, tapi mereka akan terus menekan kita sampai ujungnya!" Kiba bersungut – sungut bukan main. Wajahnya memerah. Matanya memanas. Bola matanya seakan akan akan keluar dari kelopak matanya.

"Kau.. kau terlalu berlebihan Kiba." Sai berkomentar. Kiba hanya membalasnya dengan menatapnya tajam. Sai tidak memedulikannya. "Aku juga tidak ingin hal ini terjadi.."

"Aku juga!" Pastinya Kiba. "Aku mengatakannya sejak awal!"

"Aku juga tidak mau.. aku bisa mati karena berpisah terlalu lama dengan ramen…"

"Aku tidak mau karena itu sangat merepotkan…"

Diam sejenak. Mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing – masing. Dan memikirkan Sasuke yang seharusnya berada disana dan memberikan informasi, tentang apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dan mereka tidak akan berunding begitu saja, membuat rencana sendiri, membuat keputusan sendiri tanpa Sasuke. Sasuke berhak tau. Atau mungkin dia sudah tau lebih banyak dari ini. Mereka adalah tipe orang setia kawan.

"Dimana si pantat ayam?!"

Kiba kembali meledak dengan pikirannya sendiri.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ah.. Lagi - lagi anak itu. Anak dengan mata penuh dendam. Ia menggendong tas dipunggungnya sembari menyusuri lorong y ang gelap gulita. Ia tampak bersungut - sungut sepanjang perjalanan. Ia tidak menyangka kejadian ini akan terulang lagi. Ia menggeretakan giginya. Keluarlah sifat yang berbeda dengan sikapnya selama ini. Sikap penggerutunya. Dia selalu bersikap kalem dimana - mana. Tapi jika hal ini sudah terjadi lagi, sikapnya yang terburuk sekali pun akan keluar.

Ia memegangi perutnya yang kosong. Rasanya sangat sakit di dalam. Ia belum sempat mengisi perutnya sejak tadi. Sejak tadi yang dia lakukan hanyalah menggerutu, bersungut - sungut, terus saja mengikuti egonya yang kacau. Tanpa sadar ia telah menyiksa tubuhnya sendiri. Dirinya lapar bukan main. Perutnya sudah minta diisi. Kepalanya mulai pening. Dan ia merasa mual.

Ia terduduk di pinggir jalan sambil terus memegangi perutnya yang terus berbunyi. Dia bingung. Dia sangat lapar, tapi dia lupa membawa uang. Dia tidak bisa membeli apa - apa. Di tasnya pun tak ada makanan. Dia enggan memgambil makanan dari dalam rumah. Bukan enggan, tapi memang tidak bisa a lakukan.

Saking putus asanya akhirnya dia pun melakukan hal tidak berkelas yang selama ini tidak pernah ia lakukan. Mengorek - ngorek isi tong. Dia menemukan drum sampah yang cukup besar di lorong - lorong dekat restoran pizza. Meskipun mencium baunya saja sudah membuatnya ingin muntah. Tapi ia terus berharap menemukan makanan yang bisa mengganjal perutnya. Tak peduli makanan apa itu, dan darimana, yang penting bisa dimakan. Pikirannya sudah mulai kacau. Dia terus mencari - cari barangkali dia beruntung. Kegiatannya berhenti begitu mendengar suara orang berjalan. Ia buru - buru bersembunyi di bali drum besar itu. Ia menemukan seorang pelayang restoran mungkin, pakainnya terlihat seperti itu. Ia membuang suatu dus. Mungkin produk gagal. Ia mendapatkan harapan.

Ia segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya ketika pelayan itu sudah menghilang di belokan. Ia seperti bajak laut yang mendapatkan harta karun ketika memeriksa isi tong itu. Sebuah dus pizza. Tidak memikirkan 'kelas' nya, ia langsung menyambar kotak itu, menciumi baunya yang menggugah selera dari luar kotak, kemudian berlari ke tempat yang lebih aman dan nyaman.

Matanya melebar mengetahui isinya. Pizza utuh yang terlihat sangat lezat, lengkap dengan berbagai topping. Hanya saja bentuknya yang Sedikit acak - acakan, tak seperti pizza biasa. Mungkin itulah sebabnya pizza ini dibuang. Anak itu tidak memikirkan lagi hal lain. Rasanya, perutnya akan segera mengundurkan diri jika dia menahan - nahan lagi rasa laparnya. Langsung saja ia melahap pizza itu, seperti belum makan selama berbulan - bulan. Terlihat menjijikan. Tapi ia menikmatinya. Tentu saja, karena lapar segalanya jadi tak diperhatikan. Untuk apa kelas dipehatikan jika kita akan mati kelaparan?

Setelah ia memakan 2 potong pizza. Dia berjalan lagi. Berniat mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman. Jujur saja, tempat tadi tidak cukup nyaman baginya. Pizza yang sudah ia makan tadi memang cukup untuk mengganjal perutnya, namun belum cukup untuk mengisi semua perutnya. Dia masih lapar, tapi tidak selapar yang barusan. Ia menggenggam erat kotak pizza di tangannya sembari terus berjalan menyusuri lorong itu. Kemudian ia berbelok, menemukan lorong, bukan lorong, tepatnya jalan yang lebih luas dan lebih terang.

Ia duduk di sebuah kursi panjang jalan itu. Malam itu terlihat indah. Namun tidak dengan suasana hatinya. Ia berusaha mengabaikan suasana hatinya yang kacau balau. Lupakan itu, aku sudah makanan untuk dimakan, aku sudah punya sekotak pizza, milikku sendiri! Ini lebih dari cukup! Bagian tidak berkelas dari dirinya muncul. Kendaraan di sebelah kirinya berlalu lalang dengan bebas, di bawah sinar bulan. Ini merupakan jalan yang berada di jalan utama. Disini jauh lebih nyaman daripada tempat tadi. Ia kemudian membuka dus pizzanya yang masih ada beberapa potong lagi. Matanya sudah berbinar, lagi - lagi seperti belum melihat makanan selama beberapa bulan. Ia menoleh kedepan, sedikit mendongkakan kepalanya yang menunduk. Wajahnya yang berseri - seri kemudian berubah menjadi muram. Dilihatnya beberapa orang tinggi besar yang usianya jelas diatasnya. Dan seorang bocah seusianya. Dia segera berdiri sambil mengenggam erat dus pizzanya. Ia terus memandangi bocah itu yang juga memandangnya terkejut sekaligus was - was. Ia segera menyadari bahwa bocah itu sangat dikenalnya. Sedetik kemudian tiba - tiba saja ia menyesali kepindahannya dari tempat sebelumnya.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Jadi, apa alasanmu meminta kami datang ke rumahmu?" tanya Sai begitu ia duduk di sofa kamar Naruto.

Naruto menyuruh mereka untuk berkumpul di rumahnya malam itu. Setelah percakapan mereka yang cukup lama di webcam. Dirinya merasa belum puas dengan itu. Mereka belum menemukan kepastian, dan solusi jika hal itu akan benar – benar terjadi. Teman – temannya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sedikit ogah – ogahan mereka berjalan menuju rumah Naruto. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana cara mereka kabur. Mereka kadang – kadang bisa menjadi orang yang paling nekad.

Sai memandangi seluruh penjuru kamar Naruto, kamar dengan cat putih oranye dengan sedikit warna kuning, barang – barang Naruto yang penuh warna, dan lampu panjang putih yang berpadu menjadi satu, membuat ruangan ini benar – benar terang benderang. Sai memang belum terbiasa dengan ini. Meskipun ini bukan kali pertama ia memasuki kamar Naruto. Kamarnya kan cenderung memiliki warna – warna yang kalem. Memasuki kamar Naruto tentu membuat matanya `silau`.

"Hn. Kau merepotkan sekali.." Shikamaru menguap. Ia menarik kursi meja belajar Naruto, dan meletakan kepalanya di meja yang terletak dihadapan kursi yang sedang ia duduki. Ia menguap bosan lagi – lagi. Padahal dia baru datang ke tempat itu. Ia memang keberatan jika harus dipindah sekolah, apalagi ke asrama yang tadi disebut – sebut. Tapi ia juga tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Itu akan sangat merepotkan.

"Jadi? Kita akan membahas soal yang tadi kan? Cepatlah! Apa yang akan kau katakan?!" Kiba tampak tidak sabar. Tampangnya tidak semurka tadi. Api kemarahan sudah mulai padam di kedua matanya. "Jangan bicara yang tidak penting sekarang! Aku sedang membutuhkan solusi!" ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto dan memlototinya.

"Baik – baik!" Naruto berkata cepat. Kiba memundurkan wajahnya, menjauh dari wajah Naruto yang terlihat sedikit kesal. "Aku juga sedang membutuhkan solusi sekarang, meskipun sebenarnya aku juga punya solusi. Solusiku berbentuk rencana. Aku akan memberitahu kalian rencanaku setelah Sasuke datang.." Naruto menjawab langsung to the point. "Ada yang punya rencana selain aku?" ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia menatap teman – temannya satu persatu.

"Sebenarnya, aku punya solusi yang amat sederhana namun dijamin100% berhasil," Sai langsung menjadi perhatian ketiga temannya yang lain. Cara mereka menanggapinya berbeda – beda. Ada yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mengernyitkan dahinya, dan melipat kedua tangan di dada. Tapi merela se,ia tampak sama – sama antusias.

"Jadi?" Kiba kemudian menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kita bisa merubah sikap kita selama ini dan menjadi bocah yang mans?" Sai tersenyum penuh arti. Semua yang tampak antusias memalingkan mukanya. Membuang mukanya dari hadapan Sai.

"Aku tak akan bisa melakukannya!" gerutu Kiba.

"Kupikir aku bisa.. tapi ketidak mampuan otakulah yang sebenarnya menjadi kendalaku selama ini.." ujar Naruto.

"Aku tidak suka sesuatu yang merepotkan…" jelas dia Shikamaru.

"Ya sudah, mari kita lupakan dan kembali ke rencana Naruto.." Sai tersenyum. Teman – temannya yang lain merasa sedikit bersalah kepadanya. Bagaimana pun,dia hanya mencoba membantu dan mencari solusi untuk mereka.

"Rencanamu bisa menjad i alternative kedua Sai!" Ujar Naruto sembari tersenyum. "Sekarang, kita hanya perlu menunggu Sasuke.." Lanjutnya.

"Apa? Kapan dia tau? Kapan dia datang? Bahkan dia tadi tidak ikut kita bercakap – cakap lewat webcam!" itu Kiba.

"Tadi aku memberinya pesan. Karena dia tidak mengangkat terus teleponku, dan tentunya juga telepon kalian semua. Aku mencoba memberinya pesan. Aku bilang bahwa dia wajib datang ke rumahku… dan.. dia menjawab'Ya'"

Semuanya diam sesaat.

"Baiklah. Kita tunggu si pantat ayam itu.." Kiba duduk di sofa kamar Naruto sambil mendengus. "Hei, kau tau si Sabaku?" ia masih mencari posisi duduk paling nyaman.

"Si adik kelas jenius yang berhasil naik kelas semester ini? Tentu saja aku tau, dia mengenal kita bukan?" Naruto menjawab.

Tentu saja. Mereka sangat mengenal Gaara. Apakah kalian tau bahwa Gaara sekali – kali bisa menjadi pelayan mereka? Anak itu terlalu dingin dan tertutup. Dia juga cerdas. Tapi ternyata, dibalik sifat dinginnya selama ini, dia juga termasuk siswa yang sangat takut kepada lima bocah yang namanya sudah sangat terkenal di seluruh penjuru Konoha High. Baik KHJ, mau pun KHS. Dia tidak berani membantah saat disuruh – suruh siapa pun dari kelima bocah ini.

"Ya… tadi saat aku mau menutup pintu pagar rumahku, si Sabaku itu lewat sembari menggendong tas hitam di punggungnya. Menurut kalian, apa yang dia lakukan jam segini? Sekarang kan sudah hampir jam 10 malam.."

''Hah? Mungkin kau salah lihat Kiba.." Naruto menggaruk – garuk kepalanya yang tida kgatal. Sedangkan kedua temannya yang lain hanya menatao bingung.

"Mungkin kau benar, lupakan sajalah.." Kiba menghela nafas cukup panjang sebelum menghembuskannya. Ia meminum teh kalengan yang semenjak tadi direbus Naruto untuk menghidangkannya pada teman – temannya. Udara malam hari ini memang sangat dingin.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

TBC


End file.
